


I've got no time (for human isolation)

by minholuvr11



Series: trying to get better at writing!!! [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Smoking, THIS IS BASED OFF INFINITY WAR, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, i watched endgame yesterday and I cried, n e ways real tags now!!, stoners, vans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minholuvr11/pseuds/minholuvr11
Summary: jungeun and jinsoul get high.





	I've got no time (for human isolation)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for writing this if your heart breaks then,,,,,, OMG IM DI SORRY ENDGAME BROKE MY EMOTION BOX

jungeun and jinsoul are on the floor in the back of their van spread on the floor the CD player playing 80's Rock and roll the sky tells a story of its own oranges pinks purples and blues combining to make their own wonderful story clouds passing by jinsoul lights up her bud startling jungeun and smokes it offering some to her wife-to be she accepts it and takes it she puffs it feels like there on cloud nine their views turn cloudy colors mixing together it feels as if they have third eyes the comfort and the coziness of the the van is awesome as jungeun puts a pillow under their head and drapes a blanket over them jinsoul wraps her arm around jungeuns shoulder. Everything goes black.


End file.
